King Ghidorah (MonsterVerse)
King Ghidorah (キングギドラ Kingu Gidora?Ghidorah is first seen frozen in Antarctic ice, with the designation 'Monster Zero'. Eco-terrorist organization leader Alan Jonah and rogue Monarch agent Dr. Emma Russell preparing to free him with explosives and awaken him with the ORCA. Upon awakening, Ghidorah slaughters the human forces on the ground, before turning his attention to a grounded Osprey aircraft. Shortly after, Godzilla emerges from the ice and the two Titans engage in battle, decimating the Monarch outpost. Ghidorah then eats Graham alive and gains the upper hand, but escapes into the sky before Godzilla has the chance to retaliate. Ghidorah later reappears in a massive storm near Mexico, shortly after Rodan, is freed from his volcanic nest. Monarch attempts to goad the two monsters into fighting each other, with Ghidorah easily defeating Rodan by sending him falling into the ocean. He proceeds to attack the Monarch crew, but Godzilla emerges from the sea to fight him off. Godzilla tears off Ghidorah's left head. Desperate and left with no options, the military is forced to detonate the Oxygen Destroyer missile, seemingly killing both Titans. However, Ghidorah is unaffected by the effects of the missile, which was specifically designed to eliminate all lifeforms in the area by removing all surrounding oxygen. Ghidorah flies to Rodan's volcano, where he regenerates his missing head. He then calls out to the other Titans around the world, Rodan included, who all acknowledge him as their new Alpha. Ghidorah instructs the Titans to behave hyper-aggressively, attacking major cities across the world and forms a roost in Washington DC, where Rodan acts as his vanguard to defend the Alpha Titan. Ilene Chen deduces that Ghidorah is actually an extraterrestrial, who seeks to destroy all life on Earth and terraform the planet in his own image. Realizing they need Godzilla more than ever, Dr. Serizawa sacrifices himself to detonate a bomb to bring Godzilla back to full strength. Ghidorah is lured to Boston by Madison Russell, who broadcasts the ORCA's signal from Fenway Park. Godzilla appears to challenge his rival once more, with Mothra joining by his side. However, Ghidorah calls upon Rodan to distract Mothra while he takes on Godzilla himself. The battle is at first a stalemate, both Titans being evenly matched. Ghidorah manages absorb massive amounts of electrical energy by biting down on a nearby transformer and proceeds to incapacitate Godzilla. He carries Godzilla into the sky and drops him down thousands of feet, mortally wounding him. After slamming into the ground, Godzilla lies defenseless. Mothra, who is greviously injured from her fight with Rodan, attempts to defend him, but is killed by Ghidorah's gravity beams. As she dies, however, she releases a cloud of energy, which Godzilla absorbs. Godzilla begins to glow a fiery orange. Seemingly realizing the threat posed by this energy, Ghidorah grapples Godzilla and begins draining it through his bite. However, a repentant Emma Russell uses the ORCA to distract Ghidorah, who then chases her into the city and mortally injures her with his gravity beams, destroying the ORCA. The few moments were enough for Godzilla to recover, who then enters the scene supercharged and glowing a burning red. Ghidorah tried to stop Godzilla with his gravity beams but in seems too late. Godzilla lets out two thermonuclear pulses, the first of which incinerates his wings, and the second which destroys his two side heads. The remaining middle head struggles vainly, but Godzilla steps on the fallen Ghidorah's chest, and releases a final thermonuclear pulse that obliterates the rest of Ghidorah's body. After the chaos dies down, Godzilla rises from the rubble with Ghidorah's middle head dangling from his mouth, still frantically struggling. Godzilla fires his atomic breath through Ghidorah's neck, incinerating it, seemingly leaving behind no remains and presumably killing him for good. In a post-credits scene, it is revealed that Ghidorah's severed head, lost in the battle in Mexico, has been recovered by fishermen from the ocean. Alan Jonah, seeing potential use for it, purchases it from a trader. Abilities Alpha Call When Ghidorah becomes the Alpha, he is able to let out an powerful call that can be heard by Titans all over the world. Bio-electrical Nature Ghidorah's skin is covered with traces of gold which act as a conductor that carries bioelectrical currents throughout his body. He has electro-receptor molecular biology and can conduct electrical currents, make water vapor heat up to extreme levels, and create localized storm systems, otherworldly tempests of thunder and lightning. Durability Ghidorah's golden scales make him highly impervious to any form of weaponry. He is also able to withstand a full-force charge from both Rodan and Godzilla, as well as the sheer power of Godzilla's atomic breath. Energy Drain Ghidorah has shown the ability to bite down onto power lines and absorb the power to himself, significantly boosting his strength. He is also able to siphon the life force of his opponents through his bite, attempting to do so to Godzilla during their fight in Boston. Flight Ghidorah's massive and powerful wings enable him to fly with great speed over long distances. Gravity Beams Ghidorah can shoot gravity beams (concentrated beams of electricity) from his mouths. Much like how Godzilla's dorsal plates glow whenever he's about to release his atomic breath, Ghidorah's throats glow before he fires his gravity beams. After absorbed enough amount of power, Ghidorah can project gravity beams from the tips of his wings. The beams are golden in color, and they are more than powerful enough to obliterate humans, buildings, and aircraft. These gravity beams are so powerful, that when Mothra was struck by all three at once, she was almost immediately incinerated. Hurricane Winds Ghidorah has hyper-tensile muscle tendons in his wings that are capable of generating hurricane-force winds while in flight. Intelligence Cranial scans indicate each of Ghidorah's heads possess different levels of cognitive function and independent thought. The middle head is the most intelligent, acting like the leader while the left and right heads are more akin to its lackeys, or trained dogs. The right head, however, is somewhat smarter than the left head, as he recognizes an electrical transformer as a power source. Oxygen Independency As an extra-terrestrial Titan, Ghidorah does not require oxygen to survive, which makes him completely immune to the Oxygen Destroyer. Rattling The spikes on Ghidorah's tails can be used to create a rattling sound as a form of intimidation, similar to a rattlesnake. Regeneration Ghidorah is able to regenerate one of the three heads that was decapitated by Godzilla almost instantaneously. Speed Each of Ghidorah's heads are very nimble and quick, able to lash out and quickly strike their intended targets like snakes. When flying, his top speed can reach up to 550 knots. Strength and Combat Ghidorah's intimidation style very similar to a king cobra. Much like the cobras rise up their head and spread their neck, Ghidorah rises up his heads and spread his wings, making himself appear twice as large as Godzilla. Ghidorah is able to use his jaws, talons, wings, and tails in battle. He was strong enough to lift the 99,634-ton Godzilla thousands of feet into air with little effort, before dropping him onto the ground. Ghidorah's fighting style is similar to that of a snake quickly lashing out and biting onto opponents. Also like that of a snake, Ghidorah is seen coiling around Godzilla several times in an attempt to strangle him. Ghidorah can use his massive wings as a sort of shield, tucking his heads behind them to protect himself from projectiles. Weaknesses Even though Ghidorah is extremely powerful, he has several notable weaknesses. Thermonuclear Pulse Despite his tremendous durability, Ghidorah could not withstand the thermonuclear pulses released by Godzilla in his burning form, which easily melted away his wings and heads within seconds. Even after the complete destruction of his entire body, Ghidorah's middle head still continued to struggle while in Godzilla's jaws, and was only destroyed when he was vaporized by the latter's atomic breath. Water When Godzilla pushed him into the ocean, Ghidorah struggled to fight back and got his left head easily decapitated by the former. Category:Aliens Category:Dragons Category:Reptiles Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Villains Category:Kings Category:Antagonists Category:Enemies Category:Males Category:Mean-spirited people Category:Master Manipulators Category:Deceased characters Category:Gods